


Constantly coincidence

by chanbaeklene



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeklene/pseuds/chanbaeklene
Summary: Everyday Baekhyun is spending his time studying in his favorite coffee shop three blocks away from his house, and every day he always have this coincidence to meet a certain guy with tray of chocolate-chip cream and his favorite sour and cream fries.





	Constantly coincidence

Constantly Coincidence  
@byeoLsheL  
2018

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy and Read on your own risk.

Summary: Everyday Baekhyun is spending his time studying in his favorite coffee shop three blocks away from his house, and every day he always have this coincidence to meet a certain guy with tray of chocolate-chip cream and his favorite sour and cream fries. 

Wednesday is one of Byun Baekhyun’s favorite day of the week, because every Wednesday their professor don’t give them lots of work to do, and today is Wednesday, he happily sit on his favorite spot and ordered a juice, he doesn’t need to order his usual because he is not that busy. He opens his laptop and log-in his account on his manhwa application.

He is on the third chapter when he felt someone took the sit across him, a red tray was settled inch across his laptop – so he move the laptop a little forward and continue his work. He is shocked when the guy push the tray across him and smile. The tray has his usual order. A chocolate-chip cream and a sour and cream fries. He frown and look at the guy, the guy seem to be harmless for he is wearing a normal clothing – black Adidas track suit and a black denim shorts with his black Balenciaga running shoes.  
“Uh, why are you giving me this?” he asked and the guy across him smile. “I see you were not eating your usual so, I thought that I should order them for you?” Baekhyun’s brow raised. “Uh – thank you, but, I’m fine.” The guy smile. “Take them.” He then, stood and wave bye to Baekhyun. Exiting the coffee shop with both hands on his pocket as he walk down the underpass and seem to be taking a train. 

Left dumbfounded Baaekhyun started to eat the food and thank the guy mentally as he devour the food and the manhwa he was reading. He then thought, that, that day was the first and the last one he will meet that guy. But, he was wrong. 

Thursday, Baekhyun has three books open in front of him, and a yellow pad on his right side as he reads and jotted some on the paper. He is busy summarizing the three books as he put them on an essay, totally mixing the content of one book to another and the other to the other, making his essay more polished and intelligently made, he is busy burying his thoughts on the paper when again, a tray was pushed on his way. He stopped his doings and eyed the person who pushed the tray on him.  
He almost curse to see the same guy as yesterday, today he was wearing a plain beige sweatshirt and a black ripped jeans, he is also wearing a gray-rimmed eyeglasses, and his hair is fixed on one-side style. He is also wearing a smile. “What a coincidence.” He said as he pointed at Baekhyun and to himself. “Have some, you seem to be so busy.” Baekhyun nod. “Kind of, oh – no, I’m good.” But the guy smile at him. “That was for you, I have mine too.” And true, he has a black Americano. Too afraid to waste the food he started to eat them, because he was so busy, he totally forgot to eat instead, he just ordered a juice and he started the battle between the three books and a pad.  
Same goes within the week, and the next week, until the next month. Baekhyun with his usual spot inside the coffee shop, books, laptop and pad in front, and also the same guy sitting across him and will thrust a red tray of chocolate-chip cream and his favorite fries is still happening. He should be asking the guy now, if why he keeps on doing things like that to Baekhyun, but, he was too shy and he doesn’t even know the name which came to the thinking that he has been eating the food came from the guy that is very unknown to him. So, today is Monday, first day of the month – with rain and thunder, Baekhyun is sitting as he sip on his juice, he is done with his work and was forced by his own self to confront the guy, who always give him his usual food, not that he wants anything from the guy, it’s just he needs an explanation from him is why he is doing this. Baekhyun, is not that sociable, but, he can be a talking machine when it is needed. 

He needs to ask “why’s” to the guy who always says that mantra of “what a coincidence” and will start to push a tray on his way. It is not that he cannot buy himself food; that is why he accepted the food, but, he is having the kind of feeling like he was under the cast spell of the guy.  
Thunders and lightning continuously growls outside as Baekhyun remained seated on his seat, it was exactly five in the afternoon when the guy sit across him wearing a goofy smile and carrying a tray. He is wearing a Black hoodie and a black ripped jeans. He smile in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun eyed the Chocolate-chip cream and the fries on the tray and then cast his eyes to the guy and sigh. 

“Today is the thirty-first day that you have been constantly bringing this food to me, this tray, I mean, and making me eat them, but, I don’t really know you. Don’t and stop saying that this was a coincidence.” The guy’s hand halt as he set the fries beside the chocolate-chip cream on Baekhyun’s left side.  
“Whoa, wait, this is purely a coincidence.” Baekhyun snorts and sit his back on his chair. “Constantly, same time, in this coffee shop and my usual food.” The guy; across him smile and lean on his chair too, eyeing Baekhyun before he said something. “There are things that are always bound to happen no matter what, believe me everything happens coincidentally.” Baekhyun laugh at the guy. “Coincidentally, together with these chocolate-chip cream and fries, why don’t you try to bring a slice of raspberry cheese cake next time?” the guy in front of him nod and smile at him. He doesn’t seem to be disappointed or somewhat offended by Baekhyun’s words, instead he seem to enjoy this because Baekhyun is talking to him. 

He sigh and stare at the window, watching the rain dropping, and the people passing by with umbrellas. A minute passed and he felt the guy staring at him so he face him and he was right, the guy was watching him as he watch the people outside under the rain. 

“I’m going to read my book and study.” The guy sip on his drink and eyed him. “Continue your work and I’ll remain inconspicuous for you, so you can focus,” Baekhyun’s intention is for the guy to leave him, but, seems like the guy don’t really get it. So, he let it go. But, while answering he cannot focus properly, because he really can feel the guy staring at him down to his soul. So, even though there are still four unanswered question he choose to put his things on his bag. But, was stopped by the guy “No, you can finish your work, and I will keep quiet.” Baekhyun shake his head and sigh, “That always don’t work for me,” The guy lean near to him and smile. “Does that mean that you left some space of your attention to me?” Baekhyun sarcastically laugh at him. 

“No, of course not, it is just because you creep the hell out of me.” And for Baekhyun, that was one of his mistakes, because right after he said that the guy’s face fall into nothing but, sadness, and pained emotion – which he guarantees that he never want to see ever again. After that, the guy smile sadly, and excuse himself as he walk outside the rain. Baekhyun was again, left dumbfounded with guilt around him.  
It was the first time he saw that guy with pained reaction, instead of a goofy smiles, and happy expression. Also, the last time he received a chocolate-chip cream, sour and cream fries, and also to see that guy.

2 months passed.

Today is Tuesday, and Baekhyun, though he already decided to stop going to this coffee shop is now here sitting on his spot, with his usual orders, today there are no laptop, books and a pad, but, his phone and wallet on the table as he slumped his hand under his chin. 

“I thought you said you ‘would or rather will’ stop going here?” his brother; Baekbeom asked him as he drink his black Americano. He is busy with his laptop and was sitting next to Baekhyun. “Sad but true, and I can’t.” His brother frown. “Can’t?” he asked back, totally stunned by his brother’s word. “I can’t stop hoping he will be here again and so I can apologize to him, I was so mean before, I told you right?” Baekbeom smile. “You’re a real cutie with a skin of a bitchy.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he continue sipping thru his straw as he play on his cellphone’s keychain.  
He was a stranger who always bring me fries and chocolate-chip cream drink to me. A stranger who is unstoppable on being a creep in a ‘comfortable’ way. I was under his spell, I guess? Or maybe the food has a potion on it?

His own monologue was interrupted by someone. 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun and his brother eyed the girl who is smiling at them. The girl then, sit and put her food on the table, containing the fries, the chocolate drink and a slice of a raspberry cake. “Do you mind?” Baekbeom smile and shake his head, “No, not at all,” Baekhyun said as he remain silent, He magically found himself secretly watching the girl in front of them, he is busy eating the fries and drinking the drink. He was shocked when his phone rings, so, he answered it, “ok, I’ll do it, see you tomorrow.” And he ended the call, it was all about their meeting for the incoming activity in their university.  
After the call, his eyes was casted on the girl and he was shocked to see the girl, smiling at her. Pushing the porcelain plate with a slice of cake on it to Baekhyun made him frown. 

“My brother would like you to eat the cake.” Baekhyun got confused and so his brother who stopped working. “Huh?” The girl smile at him. “It is then true, that you are a head-turner with an intimidating aura.” Baekhyun frown deeper. “Excuse me, do you know me?” he asked calmly.  
“I guess, I do.” Baekhyun wait. “For constantly a month you’re the only boy I heard spilling out of my brother’s lips.” Baekhyun blinked twice, “You told him to try bringing a raspberry cake next time, so, here as he promised. Eat them,” she said eyeing the cake while smiling sadly. Baekhyun, finally realizing everything, gasped.  
“Wait, where is he, wait?” the girl smile and left the coffee shop. Baekbeom smile. “Go after her.” Baekhyun nod and left the shop.  
Running after the girl, “Excuse me, where is your brother?” The girl smile, “Why?” Baekhyun sigh, “He stopped coming to the shop, not that I am anticipating for the free foods, but, the night before he stopped visiting the shop I kind of acted like a bitch to him and I would like to apologize to him.” The girl smile and tap Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“He will no longer remember that, Baekhyun, and even you either.” Baekhyun frown. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I only did the last wish he asked me to do for you.” “Wait, what do you mean by that?” The girl smile and get a piece of paper on his pocket and hand it to Baekhyun’s hand. “Go here, if you are ready. But, please don’t waste this chance. Think about it, Baekhyun.” And the girl walk out.  
Baekhyun eyed the paper. 

Dr. Park, Yoora  
Park Hospital

He then, turn the paper and saw a scribble on it. ‘Room 614 – he’s waiting for you.’ he frown and put it on his pocket as he walk back inside the coffee shop and eyed the cake, he smile as he eat them but, there is a fear and anxious feeling to him. Is he hospitalized? 

Exactly, the next day he found himself in front of the hospital with a take-out food and coffee from his favorite coffee shop. He then, walk on the door of Room 614, he is contemplating whether to go inside or not, but, when he decided to leave the door swung open, a lady in his late fifties went out and saw him, he technically smile at him. “Are you Baekhyun?” Baekhyun nod and bow his head, “Ow, come inside, Chanyeol will be happy to know that you are visiting him.” The lady walk with him inside the room and he was shocked to see some pictures posted on the wall, it was all him, with his laptop, the other is when he is busy reading a manhwa, he is smiling there, the other one is when he is so tough looking with three books and a yellow papers – the first day they met. The other one is he, eyeing the rain, and the other one is him again, the picture was taken from outside the café. The last time they see each other. He then walk and met the bed, on the bed, was a sleeping figure, a bandage on his arm, his leg and a brace around his neck lastly a white bandage with a stained of blood on his left head. This guy is Chanyeol, the one who always give him daily dosage of his favorite foods. 

“That night, he went back and blabbering how pathetic he was to always bring you the same instead of asking you.” He was shocked when Chanyeol’s mom speak. “It has been two months since he got into a vehicular accident, he was on the way to you – to bring you the cake, but, he got into an accident, he almost die, but, her sister save him. He is now stable but, he has never regain his consciousness, Baekhyun. My son, he fell for you. He is so introverted but, he always visits different coffee shop to try something new, but, there is this certain one that became his favorite, because he said, that his love one is there.” The lady sniffs and continues, “He is so happy, thank you, Baekhyun for letting my son fall for you. Thanks for visiting him.” Baekhyun, unbeknownst to him, was crying. Yoora smile and wipe his eyes.  
“Thanks for letting my brother feel that you appreciated him, by talking to him. Entertaining him and staying when he is sitting across you although you don’t know each other.” 

Baekhyun nod and cries. He totally don’t know why he is crying.  
Since that day he always visited and for the straight two months he is always beside Chanyeol. Just beside, but, now, he found his own self leaning on Chanyeol’s side and he is brushing its hair. “Hey, Chanyeol-ssi, wake up, and let’s properly introduce with each other, you are so tactful that you even got my name from my book, and you even took me some pictures, hey, wake up, dumbo, it has been a long sleep for you, let’s date properly, hmm?” he sniff and sniff.  
An hour passed and he found himself asleep on the couch, he open his eyes and eyed the bed but, he was so shock to see that there is no Chanyeol in there, he then, stand and gasped. “Chanyeol?” he called. 

“Chanyeol!?” he tried again but, no, he found no one. Yoora went inside the room and smile at him, “He regain consciousness and will be transferred here again, are you okay?” Baekhyun sigh in relief and nod. Tears streaming and Yoora laugh at him. “Stop that or he might be sad too?” he nod and they waited for Chanyeol to be delivered back to his room. 

A silent buzz from the air conditioner serve as the killer of the silence, there are two figures quietly doing their things, the brunette one is busy reading a book while the other one is busy frowning over the pictures that was scattered on the table. 

“Did I really constantly give you those for a month?” Unbelieving his own ears, Chanyeol flushed in a beet red, totally disturbing the quietness. The brunette then eyed him with a nod “Yes, look, the pictures here was the proof, you sneaky bastard” Chanyeol pouts and Baekhyun sigh, “Hey, I would like to introduce myself properly, Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun and cannot believe of the happening, “I’m Park Chanyeol, and I love you Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun smile and encircle his arm over Chanyeol’s neck and he kissed Chanyeol. 

“I love you too, Chanyeol.” And they kissed again. 

Two weeks after…

Baekhyun gasped when he felt his phone buzz on his pocket, he just got out of the class and was about to go to his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.  
His eyes doubles its size as he reads the message.  
Fr: BabyYeol<3  
I would like to see you on the coffee shop before we head on our family dinner? Meet me there, take care. 

He felt nervous and anxious for there is no any emotion is displayed on the text, not very Chanyeol. So, he was kind of worried. He then, made his way there in a quick manner. After a minute, he saw the café, he went inside and was greeted by the waiter there that became their friend, he smile back and sit on his favorite spot. “Where is Chanyeol?” he whisper to himself, he brought his phone out and started messaging his boyfriend when suddenly the lights went out. The other customer gasped and he sigh. While waiting for the electricity to come back, he felt some chills. He then, lighten his flashlight and saw that there are no other people inside the café. He frown and called someone. “Mr. Chang? Hello?” but, no, he was about to go out, for he was kind of terrified, when the lights went back, and in front of him was a familiar red tray with a chocolate-chip cream drink, and a fries but, beside them was a bouquet, with his name. 

He get the card and read them “what a coincidence?” and he smile. “Baekhyun.” He followed the voice, and gasped, to see his boyfriend, wearing his usual goofy smile, and dressed in a handsome outfit, a maroon sweatshirt and a black ripped jeans with his Adidas shoes. 

“Ch-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked back. Smiling, “What is this?” Chanyeol shrugged. “What a coincidence, Baekhyun, today is the first time that I saw you here again, and now, I would like to take the chance to ask you.” Baekhyun silently listen to his boyfriend. “Will you marry me, Byun Baekhyun? And this is no longer a coincidence.” Baekhyun laugh as he wipe his eyes, Chanyeol lean and wiped them for him, eyeing him with full of love and honesty, Baekhyun sniff and cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks with his right hand, Chanyeol lean and smile. “I would like to say also that, what a coincidence, I was about to say “yes”.” They smile, eyeing each other and leaning nose to nose. “Chanyeol,” his boyfriend hummed. “I love you, and Yes. I will marry you.” Chanyeol laugh. “I love you, too. Thank you!” and they heard the loud cheers and claps of the people watching them, they both gasped as they forgot the other peoples with them, their parents and other friends. Cheering for them. 

“This is not a coincidence, we really are meant for each other.” they both said as they zero the gap of their lips and use the cheers as the background song of their sweet moment. To cherish forever and ever. 

 

“Because, constantly believing that there is someone who will be there for you is not a coincidence but technically the right thing to do. Waiting is different from hoping, and coincidence is closely related to ‘fated’.” – esjies. 

 

All rights reserved.  
May 22, 2018  
Always for Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. This was stuck on my drafts and I wrote this last year, exactly May 22, Suho Junma's Birthday <3 Enjoy, and let's love!!!


End file.
